You Picked Me
by Mrs.Jess Potter
Summary: Ginny's thoughts as she looks at her slowly growing family and the realization hits her: he picked her.


_**You Picked Me**_

_**This is another shorty guy's. Sorry to say but this is a songfic! I love this song so much and thought it needed its moment of fame. The song is called 'You picked me' by A Fine Frenzy. I apologize for mistakes and I own neither Harry Potter nor the Song. Read, Review and most of all Enjoy!**_

_Italics= Song words_

Ginny Weasley was finally happy. She had all she could ever ask for, a family, friends and the love of her life. Throughout this, she still could believe that Harry had ultimately chosen her…

Ginny looked out the small window of Grimmauld Place where she lived with her amazing husband and three beautiful children. As she looked out of the clear glass, sipping at her freshly made hot cup of tea, she recollected on her life and how it was now completely perfect.

'_One, Two, Three, Counting out the signs we see,'_

She looked around the garden, admiring the view and watching intently as her children and husband were out having fun while her thoughts were well away in her mind. She looked over at her eldest son; James Sirius Potter. He was already 9 years old although it head felt like only yesterday that he was born. He was playing a rough game of Quiddich in the massive yard with his brother and father. She realised as she watched him play that he would soon be on his way to Hogwarts and the house would be so much quieter.

'_Tall buildings fading in the distance only dots on a map,'_

His skills were amazing but rivalled to nothing as she watched her younger son Albus. Albus Severus Potter was the splitting image of his father with the Quiddich skills of both his parents and uncles (except Percy of course). He was a year younger than James although he had always seemed much wiser. He had always been competitive against his brother especially in Quiddich but deep, deep down they were both 'mummies' boys' through and through. She was sure that his excellent skills would make the team of whatever house he may be in while at Hogwarts.

'_Four, Five, Six, The two of us a perfect fit,_

_Your all mine, all mine,'_

She then looked a little way down the garden path which led to a small wood to see a tiny girl sitting on the old wooden bench. Lilly Luna Potter- her youngest and only daughter. She was growing up so fast, she was already three years old, almost four and had her father wrapped around her little finger since the day she was born. She was a real Daddies girl. She would do everything with her father although she wasn't allowed to play Quiddich yet which she was extremely looking forward to. She looked exactly like her mother but with Harry's eyes. She was stunning for her age and the apple of Harry's eye. She was the favourite of all the family and was adored and doted on. Sometimes, she was the only one to make her father smile. The smile which Ginny loved so much.

'_And all I can say, is you blow me away,'_

Then her amber eyes landed on him…

The love of her life, they guy who had chosen her over all the girls he could ever have.

'_Like an apple on a tree, hiding out behind the leaves, I was difficult to reach; but you picked me,_

_Like a shell upon a beach, just another pretty piece, I was difficult to see but you picked me,_

_Yeah you picked me,'_

He was flying through the crisp, clear air. His already messy hair was wiped into all different directions and was now as messy as ever. He had a giant smile spread across his manly face. His eyes…His emerald green eyes sparkled in the light of the afternoon sun as his trademark lightening was clearly in view. The love of her life; Harry James Potter.

'_So softly, rain against the window and the strong coffee, warming up my fingers,_

_In this fisherman's house, you got me,'_

She had just been 10 years old when she had first set her eyes on him although she had none of his for all her life. He was so scrawny back then but that never mattered to Ginny, she had always thought his was handsome. No matter how much she dreamt and day dreamed about him, she had never, ever, ever thought that he would eventually pick her.

'_Search the sand and climb a tree and brought me back down'_

She had never seen him happier than when he was flying and in the air. She then remembered **that** day, back in her 5th year. They had just won the school Quiddich cup against Slytherin. She was dating Dean Thomas but was still devoted to Harry. They were at the party in the common room. They had kissed.

'_And all I can say, is you blow me away,'_

From that moment on, he heart was soaring. And she knew that he had picked her…

'_Like an apple on a tree, hiding out behind the leaves, I was difficult to reach; but you picked me,_

_Like a shell upon a beach, just another pretty piece, I was difficult to see; but you picked me,_

_Yeah you picked me,'_

And when he had left her, although it was for her protection: she had been heart broken. Tears burned in her eyes and flowed down her cheeks at the thought of the memory although she wiped them away with hast. She had never been the same since that day. She had been forever cautious and strong. She would cry herself to sleep at night but wake up with the feeling of power and defence. She had completely broken down. But then he came back for her…

'_Like and apple on a tree, hiding out behind the leaves, I was difficult to reach; but you picked me,_

_Like a shell upon a beach, just another pretty piece, I was difficult to see; but you picked me,'_

He had come back for her and now they were married with three amazing children. They were completely and utterly in love and nothing could ever change that. She was happy and he had picked her…

'_Yeah you picked me…'_


End file.
